daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Saorla Cousland
"It's worth a try. I'm not going to wait to die." Saorla Cousland (born 21 Solace 9:09 Dragon) is the current Queen-Consort and Warden-Commander of Ferelden, wife of King Alistair Theirin, and Arlessa of Amaranthine, also styled the Hero of Ferelden for her role in ending the Fifth Blight of 9:30–9:31 Dragon. Born the younger child of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, former teyrn and teyrna of Highever, Saorla enjoyed a peaceful life in Highever prior to Rendon Howe's siege of Castle Cousland at the beginning of the Blight. Though most of her family were killed in the assault, Saorla managed to escape with the aid of Duncan, former Warden-Commander of Ferelden, and was subsequently recruited into the order. Following the disaster at Ostagar, she led the efforts to build a new army to combat the Blight and oppose Teyrn Loghain mac Tir, who had left the Grey Wardens and King Cailan to die on the field. With the aid of Alistair and Arl Eamon, Loghain was eventually defeated in the Landsmeet, and Saorla led the army to the Battle of Denerim, where she became the first Grey Warden in history to survive killing the archdemon. Six months later, she was wed to King Alistair and crowned Queen-Consort of Ferelden. Since then, Saorla has developed a reputation as a relatively progressive monarch, and is noted for her work in rebuilding Ferelden, strengthening its economy and foreign ties, uniting the Bannorn, and trying to improve the lot of Fereldan city elves. After a long series of miscarriages, she gave birth to Crown Prince Irial Theirin in Justinian, 9:38 Dragon, but departed Ferelden a year later for reasons unknown. She has not been heard from since her departure, and as of Haring, 9:44 Dragon, many fear she could be missing or worse. Overview Basic Information Full Name: Saorla Cousland Nickname(s): None Alias(es): None Occupation: Queen-Consort of Ferelden, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Arlessa of Amaranthine Age: 35 as of Haring, 9:44 Dragon Date of Birth: Solace 21, 9:09 Dragon Nationality: Fereldan Orientation: Heterosexual Libido: Slightly above moderate Religion: Andrastianism Threat Level: 7/10. Saorla is a very skilled archer, and a few well-placed arrows in the right places can be deadly. Years of practice with the longbow mean she is also very strong and robust and can more than hold her own in a fight. Warriors in full plate give her the most trouble due to their armour being hard to pierce with arrows, but against anyone else, she is a force to be reckoned with. World State: Playthrough 1 ('Human') Physical Information Face Claim: Christa Théret Voice Set: Wise Height: 5'11"/ 1.80 m Eye Colour: Light blue Hair Colour + Style: Dark brown, kept in a complicated braid (even during the Blight) Dominant Hand: Right Body Type: Curvy, strong upper back and arm muscles Distinguishing Features: Height, muscles, scar above left eyebrow after Origins Accent + Intensity: Fereldan, slight Tattoo(s): None Scar(s): Small horizontal scar above left eyebrow, prominent jagged scar on abdomen Piercing(s): None Glasses? No 'Background Information' Hometown: Highever Current Residence: Denerim Language(s): Common, Antivan (very little) Social Class: Nobility pre-''Origins'', royalty post-''Origins'' Education: Given a standard noblewoman's education as a girl, including the 'gentler arts' as her mother called them, how to manage a holding, run a household, and navigate court, religion, history, etc. She was also trained in archery from the age of ten after she first picked up a longbow and began to shoot. Family: See below Romanced: Alistair Pet(s): Lorcan, mabari war hound, given to her as a juvenile when she was 17 Adopted? No Rap Sheet: None Prison Time: Briefly held in Fort Drakon for her part in Arl Howe's death during the lead-up to the Landsmeet Personality Information MBTI/Jung Type: ESTJ "Executive" Archetype: The Hero Enneagram: Challenger and Reformer Moral Alignment: Lawful Good Temperament: Choleric Angered By: Cowardice, disrespecting the dead, blatant racism, imperialism, people meddling in her affairs (even with good intentions) Intelligence Type: Intrapersonal Neurodivergence(s): N/A At Risk: Her extreme emotional repression sometimes leads to outbursts of temper, and her near-perfect stoicism and lack of reaction to the things she encounters often alarm others and lead them to worry about her. Her pride occasionally causes her to make ill-considered, reckless decisions that do not always end well. Vices and Habits Smokes? No Drinks? Yes, but never to excess Drugs? No Violent? Only when she needs to be Addictions? None Self-Destructive? Not exactly, but her habit of emotional repression borders on it sometimes. Habit(s): Emotional repression, mentally reciting lists of silver linings to comfort herself, playing with earrings Hobbies: Reading, archery, enjoying high culture in all its forms Likes: High culture, history, romances, jewellery and fashion, sweets Dislikes: Fereldan boots, the Grand Game, heights, being nagged, injustice Tic(s): None Obsession(s): None Compulsion(s): None Miscellaneous Information House: Ravenclaw / Wampus Zodiac: Equinor Vice: Pride Virtue: Diligence Element: Earth Mythological Creature: Elf Animal: Stag Mutation: Tainted Biography History Born eight years after the end of the Fereldan Rebellion, Saorla was always a healthy child, and growing up, she was happy and strong as well. Always close with her brother Fergus and the apple of her parents' eyes, Saorla never wanted for anything in her younger years. As a child, she was a keen, hardworking student, very polite to everyone she met, even-tempered and mature beyond her years, and had all the makings of a proper lady. Her mother hoped for her to be an ideal noble daughter; her father hoped the same, but wanted her to be something more as well. As she grew, Saorla seemed to become more of this ideal noblewoman that her mother had pictured: courteous and even-tempered as ever, intelligent and hardworking, uninterested in railing against her station, and well-versed in all the gentler arts, as her mother called them. She would also become deeply religious, with a particular interest in the Canticle of Trials, and in time developed a love of high culture that was almost Orlesian, much to the quiet derision of some. But she would be something more as well, as her father had hoped. Interested in politics and the ways of court from a young age, Saorla would over the years learn from her parents what it meant to manage a teyrnir, and she eventually grew to be comfortable in the courtly setting as both a participant and an observer. Additionally, at the age of ten, Saorla first picked up a longbow and began to shoot. While her mother was not keen on it, Saorla's father allowed her to keep going, and it soon became evident that Saorla had a great natural talent for archery. By eighteen, she was considered one of the best archers in the teyrnir, and had become one of the most distinctive ladies as well, thanks to being nearly six feet tall and very muscular due to all her practice with the longbow. At the same time, she still seemed the ideal noble lady, and her mother both despaired and rejoiced. In many respects, then, Saorla's life was as good as perfect. But Saorla was never naïve, and she knew that there might one day come a day when she would be forced to suffer as most people did. Wishing to prepare for this day, she soon developed a coping strategy that she hoped would serve her well. This strategy entailed Saorla shutting her emotions during times of stress so as to remain calm and clear-headed, allowing herself to see when something was inevitable so that she would not rail against it, then, after the stressful situation was over with, experiencing her emotions but retaining control of them and seeking all the silver linings that she could find so that she might have strength and comfort to draw upon. When times were not so easy, Saorla afterwards called upon this strategy, and it always did serve her well; ultimately, too, she began to develop the belief that so long as she was alive and breating, there was hope. This fostered her growing confidence—and her growing pride. Nevertheless, Saorla's life remained easy, and she remained generally content with her lot. As a young woman, the only thing she longed for was something entirely appropriate to her station and that she would almost inevitably receive anyway: a husband and a family of her own. Though some within Highever wanted her to become teyrna over Fergus, Saorla refused to indulge them, and she eagerly awaited the day when her parents found her a suitable betrothal. For a time, she had an eye for Vaughan Kendells of Denerim until she met him and saw what a vile man he was; afterwards, she became interested in Dairren, Bann Loren's son. Upon entering her twentieth year, Saorla decided to start gently persuading her parents towards arranging a match between the pair of them, but unbeknownst to her, the day where she would suffer as most people did was fast approaching. Her strategy would soon be truly put to the test for the first time. In-game Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening + DLC Afterwards Joining the Grey Wardens and subsequently becoming responsible for the fate of all Ferelden was not something that Saorla had ever wanted. But her strategy served her well when it—and she—were put to the test. Rather than despair over everything that she had so abruptly lost or rail against her new circumstances, Saorla adapted and persevered, readily mastering her grief and choosing to look forward rather than back. Though it was sorely tried, her strength scarcely faltered throughout the Blight, with her duty to the Wardens and Ferelden, her parents' final requests of her, and her care for her fellow companions—including Fergus, who she had reunited with in the Wilds—helping to solidify Saorla's resolve. And it was not all bad; it was in this time that Saorla became more than what she had been, and it was in this time that she found new friends and the love she'd always hoped for with Alistair. This love gave her still more to fight for and a chance to get everything she'd ever wanted. Ultimately, her efforts paid off: after the Blight, she and Alistair took the throne. The early days of Saorla's marriage and rulership over Ferelden, something far beyond what she had ever expected to earn, were difficult, thanks to the aftermath of the Blight and the civil war, and her being called away to serve as Warden-Commander several times did not help matters. Still, things began to calm down eventually, and her relationship with Alistair remained strong, loving, and practically unshakeable. For a number of years, they kept Ferelden well in hand, and their popularity with the people remained exceedingly high, but they soon after encountered another problem in the form of children, or the lack thereof. The pressure to have a child, Saorla's numerous miscarriages, and the outbreak of the mage–templar war all put increasing strain on their marriage. But finally, against all of Saorla and Alistair's expectations, she did manage to conceive and, despite her pregnancy being incredibly dangerous and plagued with difficulties, carry the child to term and successfully birth it, though she was in labour for days and almost died of blood loss in the process. Stubborn as ever, Saorla clung on and ultimately lived to enjoy being a mother to her and Alistair's son, Irial. Unfortunately, it would not last. Irial's birth reminded Saorla that she and Alistair were living on borrowed time, and that if something was not done, their son would likely have to see them off to the Deep Roads before he was twenty and ready to take the throne. Wanting to spare him this and give all Grey Wardens a brighter future, against Alistair's objections and despite being aware of the potential futility of the task, a year after Irial was born, Saorla departed Ferelden to search for a cure for the Calling. She disappeared into the west, beyond Orlais, and, much to the alarm of many, has not been heard from since. Relationships * Alistair: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, Redcliffe, where they spend a whole night fighting together to defend the villagers and get through without a single casualty. The fighting creates a sort of bond between them, as these things do, and the dearth of casualties even more so; Alistair is impressed that they’re able to pull it off. Saorla, meanwhile, watches Alistair fight and realises that she’s developing something of a crush on the man. Then, in the castle, Saorla goes out of her way to free Connor from possession without using blood magic despite the risks, and she ultimately succeeds, for which Alistair is exceedingly grateful, and here he begins to admire her as well as respect her. Second, the aftermath of the encounter with the Guardian at the Temple, where Saorla confronts Alistair about his survivor’s guilt and tells him in no uncertain terms that she couldn’t have got to where she is now without his help and that she’s glad for his presence, very glad, something that Alistair takes genuine comfort in and is able to use to start healing. This is also the moment when the pair realise their feelings for each other go far beyond simple crushes. Third, after they spend the night together for the first time, on their way to Denerim for the Landsmeet, Saorla comes to Alistair in private and, with his help (and occasional prodding), admits some of her secrets and fears and her feeling of vulnerability to him. This moment shows to Alistair just how much she trusts and loves him to be able to let him in on something she’s never admitted to anyone other than her brother, and it represents to Saorla an important step in her own healing process. Perhaps even more than the first night, this moment affirms their personal bond. Shortly after, before the Landsmeet, Alistair asks her to marry him, and though the relationship is still quite new, Saorla joyfully accepts. * Lorcan (Dog): Saorla received Lorcan when he was a juvenile; her father gave him to her as a present when she was seventeen. Lorcan imprinted on her when they met, hence him bowling her over and giving her a good lick while she shrieked with laughter. She’s adored him ever since and reared him more or less by himself, with occasional help from Castle Cousland’s kennel master. Being Fereldan to her bone, the fact that she is a mabari’s mistress brings Saorla no small amount of pride. After the Fall of Highever, Saorla becomes even more attached to Lorcan, as he’s now one of the only things that she has left from her old life. Thus, Lorcan accompanies her for literally everything, from the search for the darkspawn blood in the Wilds to the trip to the Tower of Ishal to the journey to the elven ruins in the Brecilian Forest and through the Deep Roads to the final battle with the archdemon itself. With everything else going to hell around her, having Lorcan always by her side provides Saorla with a much-needed source of stability. * Morrigan: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, Morrigan telling Saorla in the Circle Tower that the mages deserve to die for allowing their masters to corral them like cattle. Saorla is genuinely outraged by this complete lack of empathy on Morrigan’s part and coldly orders her to do as she commands; afterwards, she is quite chilly with her for some time, not quite able to put Morrigan’s words out of her head. Second, learning of how Morrigan grew up and how Flemeth treated her, as this makes Saorla realise that Morrigan is not so much evil as she is somewhat warped in terms of morality, leading her to pity and become more friendly towards her. Third, the dark ritual, where whatever trust and friendliness they had built up is more or less shattered, potentially beyond repair and for several reasons. Saorla cannot ignore the possibility that Morrigan lied to her the whole time, and she cannot ignore that to go through with what she wants will require Alistair being hurt, even violated. This only scratches the surface. * Leliana: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, when Leliana tells Saorla of her past as a bard, as this demonstrates to Saorla that Leliana trusts her enough to let her in on such a dark time of her life and opens her eyes to the fact that there is more to Leliana than meets the eye, thus allowing her to better understand and appreciate her. Their growing friendship becomes that much stronger for it. Second, after the encounter with Marjolaine, when Leliana describes herself as ‘slipping’ and confides her shaking faith and fear of becoming Marjolaine. Saorla reassures her, allowing Leliana to calm down and find peace with who she is as a Chantry lay sister; again, their friendship becomes that much stronger for Saorla’s efforts. Third, when Leliana admits to the pride she took in emotionally manipulating people in order to get what she needed out of them; while Saorla knows it is a part of her past, she is still mildly unnerved and wonders if, even now, Leliana has the capacity to become that sort of person again. Their friendship trembles a little—not much, but it’s a grim foreshadowing of what will one day come. Years down the line, when Saorla sees how Leliana has been hardened by life and become just as bad as Marjolaine, she breaks off her friendship with her, unable to stomach her ruthlessness and mercilessness. * Sten: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, Sten admitting that he cannot go home and Saorla telling him that he can stay with them. Sten is very grateful for this, while Saorla, having so recently been forced out of her own home, is able to sympathise. This moment also leads her to realise that she had judged the Qunari as being too alien, while in reality they have many similarities to non-Qunari, and as such, Saorla tries to become more open-minded towards them. Second, Sten’s attempts to reconcile her being both a woman and a warrior, which both greatly amuses and confuses Saorla and leads her to realise that since Sten’s belief system is so different, she should not judge him so much by her own beliefs. Third, though it is rather silly, learning that Sten favours cookies; Saorla is also partial to them herself, and finding out that Sten of all people has a sweet tooth leads to her becoming much more relaxed around him and learning to trust him more than she has thus far. * Wynne: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, Wynne telling Saorla that she survived even when she was not expected to and that nobody yet knows what is in store for her or her name; while Saorla has been coping just fine with everything that has happened, these words give her some more comfort to draw on and another way of looking at things. Subsequently, she starts coming to Wynne for advice more often, realising that Wynne knows just what to say to help her feel better and keep carrying on. While she doesn’t admit her pain and trauma to Wynne, receiving Wynne’s advice helps her nevertheless. Second, Wynne attempting to tell her to break off her relationship with Alistair, which incenses Saorla for a variety of reasons—she believes Wynne’s view of love is utterly warped, that love is not ultimately selfish, and that it’s no concern of Wynne’s what she does with her relationships. She also believes that after having spent so long thinking of almost nothing but her duty, she has the right to want to be happy, and she is also angered by the fact that Alistair gets no such talk from Wynne, just lighthearted teasing, as if he can’t handle his own relationships while she must do all the work. Because of this, Saorla no longer respects or trusts Wynne quite so much, and she refrains from asking for her advice until the third moment, Wynne apologising for her misjudgement. Here, Saorla realises that she overreacted somewhat to Wynne’s honest concern and that she should have given her the benefit of the doubt. This leads to her and Wynne clearing the air and returning to their previous degree of trust in each other. * Zevran: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, Zevran telling Saorla of what happened to his parents and how he was raised, as this leads her to realise that there is more to him than she had previously thought and that, like Morrigan, much of how and why he is the way he is can be explained by the way he grew up. This leads to her becoming more sympathetic of him and slowly starting to trust him, which naturally allows for her to find out more about him and thus become even more sympathetic. Second, during the encounter with the Guardian, when Saorla admits to feeling no guilt over her survival and Zevran expresses gladness that she did not go on a weepy tirade and try to share her feelings—before becoming uncharacteristically angry at the Guardian’s question to him. Saorla is both disgusted by his insensitivity, given what the Guardian was asking of her, and rather surprised by his anger, as it had not occurred to her that he would even regret any of his kills. As a result, she becomes curious and more open-minded towards him, though she keeps her curiosity to herself until after the encounter with Taliesen. Third, when Zevran thanks her for freeing him from the Crows, admits to seeing her as a friend, and says that he has never done anything as worthy as helping stop the Blight. This moment confirms their friendship; equally, Saorla is glad to hear that Zevran truly is free of the Crows and that he is glad to be doing something greater with his life. If nothing else, it confirms for her that people can change, regardless of what they’ve done. * Oghren: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, a moment not in the game, when Saorla goes to Oghren some time after they leave Orzammar and apologises to him for what happened with Branka. While Oghren doesn’t quite know how to respond, he is able to accept her apology, and after this point, the tension between them begins to ease. Second, when Saorla speaks to Oghren in Denerim in the run-up to the Landsmeet and Oghren admits for the first time how truly upset he is about what happened with Branka and gives Saorla an insight into the guilt he’s been carrying around with him; Saorla takes the opportunity to try to comfort him, and they are able to grow closer as a result. * Shale: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, the confrontation at the Anvil of the Void, when Saorla's decision to side with Caridin greatly increases Shale's respect for her, and the revelation that Shale was once a living dwarf causes Saorla to see her in a new light. Second, the trip to Cadash Thaig, when Saorla helps Shale regain some of her memories of her past life and Shale is honestly grateful; though their relationship has not always been easy, Saorla is truly pleased that Shale now remembers how she was, and Shale realises she has not been charitable with Saorla since her reanimation. Third, when she admits as much to Saorla and thanks her for being a friend; their relationship becomes sincerely friendly after that, and Saorla becomes much more comfortable with spending time around Shale than she once was. Family * Bryce Cousland (father, former Teyrn of Highever, killed in the Siege of Castle Cousland) * Eleanor Cousland (mother, former Teyrna of Highever, killed in the Siege of Castle Cousland) * Fergus Cousland (brother, Teyrn of Highever, joined the party during the Blight) * Alistair Theirin (husband, King of Ferelden) * Irial Theirin (son, Crown Prince of Ferelden, born in 9:39 Dragon) * William Cousland (p. grandfather, former Teyrn of Highever, died of illness during the Fereldan Rebellion) * Oriana Lavazza (former sister-in-law, Lady of Highever, killed in the Siege of Castle Cousland) * Oren Cousland (nephew, Lord of Highever, born in 9:24 Dragon, killed in the Siege of Castle Cousland) * Nuala Dalkeith (sister-in-law, Teyrna of Highever) * Rian Cousland (nephew, Lord of Highever, born in 9:35 Dragon) * Ardal Cousland (nephew, Lord of Highever, born in 9:37 Dragon) * Muirenn Cousland (niece, Lady of Highever, born in 9:39 Dragon) * Fearchar mac Eanraig (m. grandfather, former Bann of Frith End, killed in battle during the Fereldan Rebellion) * Mac Eanraig uncles, aunts, and cousins Quotes "In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance My head is bloody, but unbowed." — William Ernest Henley, Invictus * (final words to parents) "Goodbye, Mother, Father. I'll live. I'll do you proud. I swear." * (after finishing the Joining) "It's over. I'm fine." * (after Alistair gives her his rose) "Oh, I… Maker, it's lucky it's dark. You could use my cheeks as a substitute for the campfire right now, they're so hot—" (Alistair laughs) "… Maker's breath. I swear I'm usually more coherent than this." * (to Leliana after Leliana's Past) "Marjolaine chose who she became. So can you. … You strive to be good. That's what's important." * (response to the Guardian's question during A Test of Faith) "No. I had to survive, to tell Fergus here that we were betrayed. Besides, they wanted me to go. I feel no guilt for surviving and not leaving my brother here alone in the world." * (about Loghain during Return to Ostagar) "How far heroes so often fall. How fortunate Maric did not live to see his closest friend ready to hand the country to the darkspawn for fear of Orlais…" * (while speaking to Morrigan about Alistair's participation in the dark ritual) "I shall not convince him of anything. This is his decision to make, not mine. I shall inform him of the possibility—nothing more." * (to Colbert during Last of the Legion) "I'll rivet you to the floor if you call me that again. You are speaking to your Queen. Show some respect!" * (to Nathaniel during The Assault on Amaranthine) "What if there's a chance we could save someone? Anyone?" Dialogue (at camp) * Sten: I don't understand. You look like a woman. * Saorla: What's not to understand about that? * Sten: You are a Grey Warden. So it follows that you can't be a woman. * Saorla: That doesn't make any sense, Sten. * Sten: So you understand my confusion, then. * Saorla: Well, I'm confused now, anyway. ─────── (during Lost in Dreams) * Saorla: It's worth a try. I'm not going to wait to die. * Niall: Nothing dampens your spirit, does it? I don't know whether to admire or pity you. ─────── (at camp) * Saorla: I don't think our chances are so bad. * Shale: Oh, how adorable! Such hope is sweet to see, if a bit alarming. ─────── (at camp) * Alistair: Before you go, I'm—I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about the whole 'dying in thirty years' thing earlier. I would have, but there wasn't time and—well, are you all right? * Saorla: It's okay, Alistair, and I'm fine. Thirty years is… enough for me. Maybe I won't live to a ripe old age, but I'll be fifty, fifty-one, and a person can get a lot done in thirty years. * Alistair: Well, that just might go on record as the easiest acceptance of that little piece of news ever. Are you always this sunny? You're the only person I know who can always find a silver lining no matter how bad the situation is. * Saorla: I wouldn't say sunny, per se, but yes. To quote Zevran—I am an eternal optimist. * Alistair: Right. As if you needed anything in common with him… ─────── (during Nature of the Beast) * Zathrian: Tell me, if you held your own daughter's lifeless body in your arms, would you not also have sworn an eternity of pain on those who did such to her? * Saorla: I have seen my five-year-old nephew dead in a pool of his own blood, murdered by those sworn to a man who our family called a close friend. I know your grief, Zathrian. I swore revenge on that man, but not his family, not his descendants. Who is being punished now? ─────── (during A Test of Faith) * Bryce: Pup… I know you miss me, but my death, and my life, no longer have a hold on you. Nor does your mother's. This is how it should be. Set your eyes on the horizon, do not look back, and do not falter. * Fergus: That—that's not true! How can you say that?! * Saorla: He and Mother, perhaps all of them… they should not have a hold on us now, is what he means, I think. But even I cannot say that it is that easy. It is… harder to let go of Oriana, of Oren… * Bryce: I speak of your sister. She has mastered her grief and has done, is doing, what we asked of her in those final moments. As for you, Fergus… no more must you grieve, my son. Take the pain and the guilt, acknowledge it, and let go. It is time. ─────── (at camp) * Saorla: Oh, yes, I've licked a few lampposts in my time. * Alistair: A-and apparently you have no shame as well. That's not… * Saorla: Very refined of me? * Alistair: And you… didn't lose half your tongue in the process? I'm impressed. * Saorla: Be relieved. It's so much the better for you, I'm sure. * Alistair: Maker's breath. ─────── (exchange with Morrigan during Witch Hunt) * Morrigan: Then what is your concern? That the child will claim Ferelden's throne? * Saorla: Perhaps. Since Maker knows I can't give Alistair a child. Two years, two miscarried babies, and I see the way Arl Eamon looks at me. While you get to have his child though you hated him. Maker knows I envy you, Morrigan. 'See Also' Reddit * Words she lives by * Words on her gravestone in the Fade and face claim * Sexuality and tropes * Developing relationships with companions * Thoughts about her old life * Journey theme and first kill * Expressing affection Non-Reddit * Tumblr Wiki page * Tumblr tag * Character Sheet * Family Tree * Hero of Thedas * The Warden Character Sheet: Even Longer and More Gratuitously Unnecessary, Pt. 1 * The Warden Character Sheet: Even Longer and More Gratuitously Unnecessary, Pt. 2 AO3 * Bitter Reunion * Hard as Stone * The Sorrow a Blight Unbearable Gallery Saorla Gallery 1.png|Saorla speaking to Bevin at Redcliffe Saorla Gallery 2.png|Saorla confronting Berwick Saorla Gallery 3.png|Saorla in the elven ruins Saorla Gallery 4.png|Saorla speaking to Elric Maraigne Saorla Gallery 5.png|Saorla after the final battle Saorla Gallery 6.png|Saorla speaking to Voldrik Glavonak Saorla Gallery 7.png|Saorla in the Wending Wood Saorla Gallery 8.png|Saorla confronting Morrigan Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Legionnaire Scout Category:Shadow Category:Cousland Category:Alistair Romance Category:Eclipse3000